Survive
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Mais OCC impossível xD...Welcome to Valefall City, agora, tentem sair...Inspirado em games survive...
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

**Escrito ao som de Secret Garden e Oasis do J-Rocker Gackt... Quem não curte OCC, melhor nem ler, aqui verá os personagens totalmente diferentes, ou seja, à la Pure-Petit xD... ****Inspirado em games survive: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil, Sillent Hill e Alone in the Dark... Betado por Maia Sorovar...**

Era uma rua não muito iluminada, em um beco qualquer, um bar escondido no subsolo de um velho prédio; a luz era fraca e amarelada, as mesas de madeira velha, em uma das paredes garrafas de bebida, em outras quadros com desenhos desconexos, um balcão com 5 bancos giratórios. Atrás do balcão, o dono do bar secava alguns copos, em sua frente um rapaz estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, tinha os cabelos lisos, longos e loiros, amarrados em um rabo baixo, vestia uma calça preta, uma camiseta de manga curta e gola alta, por cima, um sobretudo vermelho que alcançava os joelhos, nas mãos luvas negras. Estava de óculos escuros, apesar de ser noite, rodava o copo de _whisky_, fazendo o gelo bater na beirada do vidro, produzindo um som agudo, observava seu conteúdo, na verdade o reflexo que tinha nele, os três senhores que jogavam _poker_ em uma das mesas...

Um deles se levanta, comemorando a vitória e se aproxima do balcão, quando o rapaz loiro saca a arma e aponta para sua testa.

- O que vai fazer? - Assustado senhor arregala os olhos, o rapaz sorri.

- Isso! - Diz apertando o gatilho, o sangue jorra do orifício por onde saiu a bala.

Os outros se levantam assustados e tentam correr, mas são atingidos por tiros certeiros. Antes que seus corpos atinjam o solo, são rasgados por criaturas que saem de dentro deles, pareciam ser feitos de sombras e tinham os olhos amarelos.

- Tipo: sombra; grau: 2... - O rapaz diz calmamente, enquanto escolhe uma das muitas armas que tinha sob o sobretudo.

O demônio que estava mais perto prepara um ataque, mas recebe outro tiro certeiro na testa, se desfazendo em pó. Outro avança sobre o loiro, que dá uma estrela para trás, seguido de um salto e fica em cima do balcão, com esse movimento, seu óculos escuros cai de seu rosto, revelando belas orbes turquesas; o monstro feito de sombras pisa no óculos, fazendo um barulho que faz o loiro arquear uma sobranselha.

- Era um óculos caro, imbecil!!! - Diz dando um tiro na testa deste que se desfaz.

O terceiro se prepara para um ataque, e o rapaz loiro fecha os olhos, colocando a mão de lado em frente ao rosto, na vertical, balbuciando um mantra, o teto é quebrado por uma espada que cai do céu, acertando o monstro, que vira pó. O loiro sorri e pula suavemente, tirando a espada encravada no chão, vai lentamente em direção à porta, encravando a espada na madeira, ao retirar, havia sangue, quando abre a porta, o corpo do dono do bar cai sem vida, o rapaz afasta o corpo do caminho com os pés e começa a subir as escadas, enquanto mexe no sobretudo novamente, dando um tiro no ser que rasga o corpo morto do homem, sem dar chance dele sair totalmente.

- Bingo... - Diz, soprando a fumaça que sai do cano da arma.

**oOo**

O telefone toca, com os pés sobre a mesa, o rapaz loiro dormia com uma revista _Playboy_ no rosto, lá fora a chuva caía fraca... O telefone continua a tocar insistentemente, o loiro tira a revista do rosto e abre um dos olhos, dando um tiro no aparelho e volta a dormir.

- Caramba Shaka!!!! É o quinto telefone que você destrói essa semana! E ainda é terça-feira!!! - Um rapaz de cabelos pretos e arrepiados entra pela porta com um pedaço de papel.

- É só comprar outro... Precisa relaxar Shura... - O loiro diz jogando a revista no amigo.

- Engraçadinho... Tem outra missão... Terá que ir para Valefall City, parece que há uma movimentação estranha naquele lado... - Diz Shura lendo o bloquinho de anotação.

O loiro apenas se espreguiça, dando um enorme bocejo, vai até a janela e observa o céu, sentia como se algo fosse acontecer. Um raio corta o céu ao longe... Pega seu sobretudo na cadeira e veste, levantando o rabo de cavalo e arrumando a gola. Ele pega o papel onde estava o nome do local: Valefall City.

- Ela foi estranhamente invadida por um nevoeiro, ninguém sai nem entra na cidade, muitos dizem que se tornou uma cidade fantasma... - Diz o moreno acendendo um cigarro.

- Hum... Quem foi que me mandou para o serviço? - Questiona o loiro.

- Ele não disse o nome, desligou antes... Quer que eu vá junto? Pode ser perigoso... - Sugere Shura com semblante sério.

- Não... Estou acostumado a trabalhar sozinho... - Conclui o loiro pegando o capacete.

**oOo**

Outro raio corta os céus, a chuva agora caía grossa. A moto vermelha corria na estrada, Valefall City era uma cidade-ilha, um pouco afastada, ligada por uma ponte. Shaka havia acabado de atravessar a união da cidade ao resto do mundo, e descia o morro em direção ao centro, quando ouve uma voz lhe chamando, quando se aproximava de uma curva, uma pessoa de branco aparece no meio do caminho, parecia uma criança; para desviar, o homem vira a moto bruscamente, perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo na pista, a moto bate no guarderreio, soltando faísca enquanto rala no ferro, o corpo do loiro rola alguns metros até perder a consciência...

Shaka ouve o som do mar ao longe... Sente areia em seu rosto, seu corpo doía, mexe as mãos e abre um dos olhos devagar, à frente vê uma fogueira, estavam em meio a um denso nevoeiro.

- Acordou? - Ele ouve uma voz suave.

- Onde estou? - O loiro se apóia numa mão, enquanto massageava a cabeça com a outra.

- Em Valefall City, mas ao mesmo tempo não... - Diz a mulher à sua frente.

Era alta, magra, pele bem alva, tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, presos em um coque alto, alguns fios estavam soltos, alcançavam os joelhos e estavam em pequenas tranças, a franja estava jogada para um lado e tampava parcialmente os olhos vermelhos, vestia um tipo de camisa com um decote generoso, era na cor creme e tinha as mangas bufantes a partir do cotovelo, um corpete preto e uma saia preta e bufante, era longa e a frente tinha uma abertura, podia-se ver as pernas longas, calçava botas de salto fino e cadarços. Estava sentada em uma pedra, com as pernas cruzadas, em seu ombro um pássaro negro de olhos vermelhos.

- Sou Lilith... Você é...? - Diz a garota.

- Shaka... O que é isso em seu ombro, um urubu? - Pergunta meio zonzo.

- Urubu é o pai de seus filhos!!! Sou um corvo idiota!!!! - Diz o pássaro negro.

- Ele falou!!!!! - Shaka aponta para o corvo.

- Não, eu lati... - O corvo.

- E é bem engraçadinho... Era palhaço na vida passada? - O loiro arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Era sim, eu fui você!!!! KáKáKáKá!!!!! – A ave dá uma sonora gargalhada.

- O que disse bola de penas? – O caçador aponta uma arma para o animal, dando um sorriso sarcástico; o pássaro engole em seco.

- Já chega Kamus... - Diz a garota.

- Ah, cale a boca sua chata!!!! - Diz o animal, uma veia salta na testa de Lilith, que pega o corvo pelo bico.

- Me respeite seu toco de carvão com asas ou te transformo em uma codorna... - Ameaça a garota. - Agora entre na gaiola!!!! - Diz Lilith apontando para uma gaiola de ouro que estava ao seu lado; resmungando o corvo entra nela, fechando a portinha em seguida.

- Não ligue para meu noivo Kamus, ele é meio antipático às vezes... Francês... - Sorri a bruxa, colocando um pano preto em cima da gaiola.

- Disse noivo? É noiva de um corvo?- O loiro arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Não... Ele é um youkai-corvo, mas como estava meio malvadinho, o prendi na forma de corvo, assim é mais fácil de controlá-lo, se bem que ele fica meio mal-educado... Ah sim, antes que pergunte, sou uma bruxa. – Sorri Lilith.

- Você sabe como vim parar aqui? Me lembro apenas da moto derrapando, mas foi na estrada...- Shaka olha para os lados confuso.

- Não sei lhe dizer... Mas se está aqui é porque ela quer... - Diz Lilith misteriosamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - O loiro.

- Valefall está sob uma maldição, vê esse nevoeiro? - Diz a bruxa apontando para o lado, não se podia ver nada além.

- Você havia dito que estávamos em Valefall e ao mesmo tempo não... - Shaka pensativo.

- Disse... Aqui é Valefall City, mas não estamos na Velefall para onde você estava indo... Estamos em um tipo de dimensão paralela, coisa da maldição, precisamos descobrir quem está por trás disso... - Diz Lilith.

- _Mon amour_, posso voltar ao normal? - Uma voz chorosa vindo de dentro da gaiola. A bruxa vira os olhos.

- Ele só faz essa voz quando quer algo... - Lilith cochicha para Shaka.

- Tudo bem... Mas se abusar já sabe... Codorna!!! - Diz Lilith abrindo a porta da gaiola.

O corvo sobe na mão da bruxa, ela fecha os olhos e passa a mão em cima do animal, uma luz negra o envolve e ele flutua até um ponto. Um brilho forte faz Shaka proteger os olhos com o braço, quando abre os olhos novamente, depara com um rapaz alto, magro, de longos cabelos lisos e vermelhos, assim como seus olhos, vestia uma calça preta e um sobretudo longo da mesma cor, nas costas asas negras. Seu olhar era frio, nada se parecia com o corvo mal-educado de minutos atrás.

- O que estamos esperando? Vamos? - Diz Kamus com as mãos na cintura.

Foi quando ouvem tiros...

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyahoooooo!!!! Pure-Petit com mais uma fic... **o.o** Sem noção? Eu sei... **xD** Não posso evitar... **u.u**

Dessa vez é algo totalmente OCC, já viram como o Shaka ta nervosinho e o Kamus engraçadinho? **xD** O Shaka foi inspirado no Dante de Devil May Cry, eu vi uma cena parecida com o começo da fic no primeiro capítulo do anime DMC, apenas mudei umas coisinhas, a moto derrapando foi inspirado no filme Sillent Hill, assim como parte do contexto.

Se puderem escutem as músicas citadas no começo da fic, o som deixa a fic no clima. Jya, espero que curtam... Bjnhos

Pure-Petit deshita... **x3**

**Nota da Beta: odeio zumbis... T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Escrito ao som de Secret Garden e Oasis do J-Rocker Gackt...Quem não curte OCC, melhor nem ler, aqui verão os personagens totalmente diferentes, ou seja, à la Pure-Petit xD... ****Inspirado em games survive: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil, Sillent Hill e Alone in the Dark... Sem betagem, sorry os erros…x.x**

Assustados, Shaka, Lilith e Kamus vão em direção aos tiros, o nevoeiro era muito denso e não tinham noção de onde estavam indo, foi quando o loiro tropeça em algo, ao olhar, dá uma passo para trás, fazendo com que Lilith e Kamus que estavam atrás trombem nele.

-Oque foi?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Olhem para o chão...-Diz Shaka.

No chão, algo branco, era grande e parecia ser uma pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo não, era um ser sem rosto, em sua cabeça, um orifício, de onde saía um líquido negro e grosso, a bruxa se abaixa para observar a criatura, quando ela se mexe e agarra em seu pé, Shaka pega sua arma, mas alguém atira primeiro, fazendo a criatura soltar um gemido, derreter e virar uma lama negra. O hunter aponta a arma para o local de onde veio o tiro, mas sente o cano ainda quente em sua têmpora, a névoa se dissipa por um tempo, e o que vêem é a cidade em ruínas, parecia que havia tido um terremoto, mas não havia sinal de pessoas, ou qualquer outro ser vivo, a não ser a garota que apontava a arma para Shaka.

-Quem são vocês?-Pergunta a garota de olhar frio.

-E quem é você?-Pergunta Shaka.

-Perguntei primeiro, palhaço!- Diz a garota, cutucando o loiro com a arma.

-Eu sou Lilith, esse é meu noivo Kamus e o rapaz loiro é Shaka.-Diz a bruxa, tentando evitar uma confusão, vendo que Shaka não queria responder.

-Me chamo Sullivan, Emma Sullivan...-Diz a garota guardando sua arma.

Não era muito alta, tinha o corpo miúdo, braços e pernas longos e torneados, tinha a pele branca, os cabelos eram prateados e lisos na altura da orelha em corte repicado, a franja era na altura das sobrancelhas e repicados, olhos grandes, levemente caídos na cor rosa, lábios carnudos, tinha os traços delicados, vestia um short cargo na cor verde-musgo, um colete da mesma cor do short, era curto, deixando à mostra a parte da barriga, vestia uma regata preta por baixo, as mangas do colete eram curtas e estavam dobradas, calçava um coturno preto e meias brancas, luvas negras que deixava os dedos à mostra e um quepe caído para um lado da cabeça, tinha tatoos de crucifixos góticos nos pulsos. Ao se virar para pegar sua mochila, pôde se ver as siglas W.I.N.G.S no colete com o símbolo de asas brancas.

-Sou comandante da equipe W.I.N.G.S, um grupo não governamental, fomos designados para verificar Valefall City, um grupo veio por terra, o meu por ar, quando estávamos sobrevoando o centro da cidade, conforme os dados, o helicóptero perdeu o controle, só me lembro de estar caindo, ao acordar, estava no meio dessa névoa, não havia sinal nem do helicóptero, nem do resto da minha equipe, foi quando essa coisa me atacou...-Diz apontando para a lama negra.

-Eu sou um hunter, e eu vim parar aqui de maneira parecida, apenas derrapei da moto ao tentar desviar de uma criança...-Diz Shaka.

-Bom, eu e cherrie, acordamos misteriosamente aqui...-Diz Kamus.

-Que diabos é você?-Só agora Emma havia se dado conta da presença do youkai-corvo.

-Ele é um youkai-corvo, e eu sou uma bruxa, nada para se assustar...Digamos que viemos de mundos diferentes...-Sorri Lilith.

Nesse momento ouvem um grito, ao olharem para a direção dele, uma rapaz vinha correndo, atrás dele, mais um daquele ser branco. Shaka pega uma de suas armas e atira na criatura, que se contorce e cai, o rapaz ia passando reto, quando Emma coloca o pé em seu caminho, ele tropeça e rola alguns metros. Lilith se aproxima e lhe estende a mão. Tinha a pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos dourados, cacheados e longos, olhos azuis, vestia uma calça azul marinho, camisa azul mais clara, e coturnos, era um policial.

-Obrigado...Ow...-O rapaz olhava para o decote da bruxa.

-Para onde pensa que está olhando mon ami?-Kamus fica entre eles.

-Err...Bem, é que...É uma bela visão...-Diz o loiro, fazendo com que o youkai ficasse ainda mais nervoso.

-Oque disse?-Diz Kamus, abrindo mais as asas.

-AI MEU DEUS!!!O QUE É VOCÊ?!?!?!- O rapaz cai sentado.

-Agora você vai ver oque eu sou...-Kamus tinha chamas nos olhos.

-Já chega!!!!-Lilith faz um raio cair em cima do youkai, uma fumaça negra sobe, e ao sumir, havia um pássaro pequeno e pintado.

-Venha aqui minha codorninha má...Melhor assim, codornas não falam...-Sorri Lilith sarcasticamente.

-MAMÃEEEEE!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- O rapaz estava mais assustado e berrava. Até que Emma se aproxima e lhe dá um sonoro tapa, Shaka fecha os olhos e põe a mão no rosto, como se tivesse sentido a dor.

-Obrigado...Tava precisando...-Diz o rapaz com a mão no rosto.

-Muito bem, quem é você?-Diz Emma.

-Meu...Meu nome é Milo, e eu sou policial...-Diz o rapaz.

-Como veio para aqui?-Pergunta Lilith, segurando a codorna, que estava agitada e visivelmente irritada.

-Não sei ao certo, lá estava eu no meu turno de vigília, quando um carro passou por mim em alta velocidade, eu o persegui até a descida da serra de Valeffal City, foi quando uma criança entrou na frente do carro, freei o carro e virei o volante, com isso perdi o controle e bati no guarderreio, ralei alguns metros até chegar em uma parte onde não havia proteção, o carro rolou pelo barranco, devo ter batido com a cabeça e desmaiado, quando acordei, estava em meio à um nevoeiro, foi quando aquele bicho estranho tentou me pegar, bati a porta do carro na cara dele e corri, até cruzar com vocês...-Diz Milo.

oOoOo

Shura estava nervoso, já havia fumado um maço em menos de 15 minutos, na verdade mal fumava, acendia um e logo apagava, acendendo outro em seguida, motivo? Seu parceiro Shaka, havia simplesmente desaparecido do mapa e todos pareciam incompetentes ao seus olhos, pois ninguém parecia achar seu paradeiro, nervoso, o moreno dá um murro na mesa.

-Não se preocupe Shaka, vou te encontrar.-Diz pegando as chaves de seu carro e partindo.

oOoOo

Um carro preto descia em alta velocidade pela estrada que levava à Vallefall City, era dirigido por uma garota de cabelos lisos e negros na altura da cintura em corte reto, sua franja alcança seu queixo e tampa seus olhos turquesas, pele alva, traços finos e aristocráticos, vestia um sobretudo negro sobre a camisa branca, calça social preta e sapatos sociais, era Annya Lakaukas e trabalhava para a inteligência russa, era espiã da KGB. Ao seu lado uma garota com aparência igual ao dela, mas seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos eram verdes-esmeraldas, vestia um sobretudo verde-musgo escuro, saia social, camisa branca e sapatos sociais. Era Helena, irmã gêmea de Annya.

- Está quieta Ann...- Diz Helena que olhava a paisagem apoiada no braço.

- Sabe que essas coisas me irritam...- Diz Annya sem olhar para a irmã.

- Coisas inexplicáveis...- Sussurra Helena, conhecia bem sua irmã, apesar do ar desligado.

De repente um estranho nevoeiro invade a pista, Helena levanta a cabeça e estreita os olhos em direção à pista, sentia-se mal, como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer...

- Annya, cuidado!!!!- Grita Helena.

Uma sombra atravessa a pista de repente, Annya freia o carro e perde o controle do automóvel, o carro gira inúmeras vezes. Annya bate a cabeça no volante e perde o sentido, Helena também perde o sentido ao bater a cabeça no vidro.

oOo

- Annya...?- Helena estava zonsa.

Sons estranhos, gemidos e coisas se arrastando, Helena levanta rapidamente, ainda tonta e tenta fixar o olhar em meio ao nevoeiro. Pra o assombro da garota, seres estranhos. Brancos, sem rosto, se arrastavam agonizantes em direção à garota, ela procura sua arma no bolso do casaco, tenta atirar, mas acaba tropeçando, derrubando arma, e um dos monstros a pega pelo pescoço.

Um tiro, e a criatura que segurava Helena cai agonizando, os outros se viram para onde veio o tiro, outros tiros são ouvidos, Helena se abaixa e procura por sua arma, outro gemido e a garota atira, um sangue negro escorre do buraco na cabeça da criatura.

O nevoeiro se dissipa misteriosamente, e no chão apenas as criaturas mortas, que logo derretem e viram lama... Em pé apontando a arma em sua direção, um belo rapaz de cabelos negros, longos e rebeldes, presos em um rabo baixo, vestia um uniforme, composto por colete militar verde musgo, calça na mesma cor, com a barra dentro do coturno preto e um quepe. Tinha os olhos azuis intenso, e que peitoral, largo, certamente musculoso e definido por baixo daquele uniforme apertado, a garota não conseguia desviar os olhos.

- Está bem garota?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Ah? Ah sim, estou bem...Quem é você?- Pergunta a garota.

- Me chamo Saga Vassalos, sou capitão do primeiro Regimento Marítimo da W.I.N.G.S, e você?- Pergunta Saga, observando a garota, tinha um belo corpo...

- Me chamo Helena Lakaukas, agente da KGB, estava com minha irmã... Por acaso não viu uma garota igual à mim? Minha irmã sumiu...- Helena começa a se desesperar.

- Calma, posso ajudá-la, mas primeiro me diz o que uma agente da KGB faz por aqui?- Saga a olha desconfiado.

- Estávamos em uma missão, eu e Annya estávamos de carro, quando algo atravessou a pista, Annya tentou frear e desviar, mas acho que perdeu o controle do carro, e rodopiamos na pista, depois não lembro de mais nada... Afinal, onde estamos?- Helena olha à sua volta, prédios velhos e com parte destruída, chão rachado, banquinhos de concreto e algumas árvores, parecia uma pracinha.

- Não sei, mas não parece ser Vallefall City...- Diz Saga.- Mas a senhorita ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...O que uma agente da KGB faz por aqui?- Pergunta sério.

oOo

Shura corria com seu carro, podia ver a cidade por cima do morro, de repente sente algo, uma voz em sua mente pede para ele diminuir a velocidade, sem entender, acaba obedecendo, parando o carro no acostamento, desce e olha em volta. Uma sombra passa por trás de si.

- Quem está aí?- Diz o rapaz, pegando sua arma.

- Não irá achá-lo para onde está indo...- Uma pessoa surge de trás do veículo.

Uma garota de cabelos negros, lisos e muito longos, pele muito alva, tinha os olhos esbranquiçados, vestia um corpete vermelho e uma saia longa preta, mostrando as belas curvas do corpo.

- Quem é você?- Pergunta Shura, encantado com a beleza da garota, mas sem abaixar a arma.

- Vallerya Sphinx Wílbhart...Ao dispor...- Diz a garota fazendo uma leve reverência.

- O que quer dizer com não achá-lo onde estou indo?- Diz o rapaz,acompanhando a garota com os olhos, esta andava em volta dele felinamente.

- Seu amigo...-Diz Vallerya.

- O que sabe sobre Vallefall City?- Pergunta Shura.

- O suficiente para saber que não deve ir lá...- Diz a garota.

- Afinal, quem é você?- Pergunta Shura.

- Se disser que sou uma bruxa, você acredita, Shura?- Diz Vallerya, observando o rapaz com atenção, era muito atraente...

- Como sabe meu nome?- O rapaz fica assustado.

- Sei de muita coisa... Quer ajuda para achar seu amigo certo? Eu posso te ajudar...- Sorri a bruxa.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Quantos séculos aqui também...o.o

É outra fic que encontrei perdido entre meus e-mails xDDDD Vou ver se consigo escrever mais... Na verdade preciso escrever as fics que estão penduradas...T-T Prometo que vou tentar escrever...x.x

Jya... Thnxs à todos que lêem...

Bjnhos x333


End file.
